When The Moon Rise (Don't Be Afraid)
by Nimo Da
Summary: Di saat bulan purnama menyinari langit malam, di saat itu pulalah para manusia serigala bangkit. Bunyi anyir darah dan teriakan kesakitan memenuhi malam yang semula sunyi. Dapatkah seorang anak manusia dan seorang manusia serigala kembali menata kehidupan saat mimpi buruk di masa lalu kembali datang?/KrisTao/Warning inside/For #PandaNetesDay


**.**

 **When The Moon Rise (Don't Be Afraid)**

 **.**

 **Wu Yifan x Huang Zitao**

 **With Xiumin and Chen EXO**

 **M**

 **Fantasy, romance, friendship**

 **Oneshot**

 **Warn: BL, typos, mention of violance, blood and gore gore gore!, minor chara death.**

 **.**

* * *

Teriakan penuh kesakitan, bunyi gemeretak tulang yang patah, dan suara sobekan daging masih memenuhi gelap malam di sebuah desa di kaki gunung Laoshan. Sinar bulan purnama menerobos masuk dari celah ranting pohon dan rerimbunan daun, membuat warna merah yang membentuk pola abstrak berkilau indah di kejauhan.

Namun jika melihat kilau itu dari dekat, maka akan terlihat gumpalan daging dan tulang-tulang yang berserakan di atas tanah cokelat yang kini terlapisi merah darah. Jejak tapak kaki serigala terbentuk di atas tanah lunak di sekitar batu besar berwarna pucat yang bertebaran di permukaan gunung.

Lolongan serigala sahut menyahut beriringan dengan bunyi teriakan menyayat hati. Rumah-rumah yang sebelumnya berdiri kokoh kini telah menjadi rongsokan kayu yang menghitam akibat terbakar. Jilatan api yang masih tersisa di beberapa titik membuat bayang hitam sebuah serigala yang tengah memamerkan gigi runcing besarnya.

Sepasang lelaki dan perempuan paruh baya mengedap perlahan menuju jejeran hutan pinus di bagian timur gunung. Seorang anak lelaki berumur 5 tahun yang tertidur pulas terdekap erat dipelukan wanita paruh baya itu. Keluarga kecil—yang sedang menghindari pembantai yang tengah terjadi di desa mereka—itu segera berlari saat melihat batas hutan dengan perkampungan yang dibatasi dengan sebuah pohon elm tua.

Seekor serigala tibet berbulu putih mengekor di belakang mereka. Serigala berjenis kelamin betina itu menggigit lembut leher seekor anak serigala dengan bulu yang juga putih. Sang anak mengeluarkan suara mirip rengekan dan menggeliat pelan, mencoba untuk turun dan berlari menuju desa yang telah berada jauh di belakang mereka.

Kelompok manusia-serigala itu baru saja melewati sebuah batu besar yang menghalangi jalan mereka saat serigala betina jatuh tersungkur dan melolong penuh kesedihan. Retina mata yang sebelumnya berwarna kuning kini berubah menjadi merah. Sang _alpha_ telah tiada.

Sepasang manusia yang melihat hal itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang anak lelaki.

"Kita harus menuju ke balik gunung, ada beberapa desa besar yang bisa melindungi kita," ucap laki-laki berambut hitam itu pada sang istri dan serigala betina.

Kelompok itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Rasa sakit di kaki akibat goresan tanaman liar dan batu runcing mereka hiraukan. Hanya satu tujuan mereka, mencari tempat perlindungan.

Bocah laki-laki dipelukan wanita paruh baya terbangun. Ia terlihat kaget dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Alih-alih berada di atas tempat tidurnya, ia malah berada di hutan yang gelap dan menyeramkan dengan kedua orang tuanya yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Ibu, kenapa kita ada di sini?" tanya sang anak seraya mengucek matanya yang mulai gatal akibat angin yang terus menerpa wajah mungilnya.

"Sst... tidurlah sayang. Pagi akan tiba dan semua akan baik-baik saja," ucap sang ibu seraya mengusap punggung sang anak dengan tangan gemetar.

"Aku tidak mengantuk. Aku ingin pulang. Ibu, aku ingin pulang." sang anak mulai merajuk. Wajah kecil nan manis itu kini berkerut tidak nyaman. Kakinya menendang-nendang udara kosong pelan.

"Ibu,"

"Sst... tenanglah sayang. Ibu janji kita akan pulang. Ibu janji."

Anak lelaki itu mengeratkan cengkaramannya pada baju sang ibu. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke lekuk leher sang ibu dan terisak pelan. Anak serigala, yang mendengar isak tangis anak manusia, menyalak beberapa kali. Ekornya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri dengan riang.

Bocah lelaki dalam gendongan mendongak dan tersenyum tatkala pandangannya menemukan sang anak serigala.

Tangan anak itu melambai-lambai menggapai sang serigala kecil. Badan kecilnya melompat-lompat gembira, membuat sang ibu sedikit kewalahan.

"Tao, sayang, tenanglah—"

"AWAS!"

Sebuah tangan mendorong pasangan ibu dan anak manusia itu ke samping. Keduanya terguling jatuh sebelum akhirnya menabrak batang pohon aras besar. Geraman dan suara gemeretak tulang terdengar.

Wanita paruh baya yang terjerembab di tanah segera bangkit dan menghampiri anak lelakinya yang menangis tersedu seraya memegangi kedua lututnya yang berdarah.

"Ibu, ibu! Ayah! Ibu!" seru sang anak memanggil kedua orang tuanya.

Wanita paruh baya berjongkok dan mengelus punggung sang anak lembut. "Tenanglah, ibu di sini. Kau anak yang kuat Zitao."

Wanita itu kembali menggendong sang anak dan mendekapnya dengan sangat erat. Ia membalikan badan perlahan. Pria berambut hitam yang dikenalnya sebagai sang suami kini tengah bergulat dengan monster yang telah menghancurkan desa mereka.

Serigala putih yang sejak tadi berada di belakang keluarga kecil itu mendekat, kemudian dengan perlahan ia menurunkan anaknya di samping wanita paruh baya. Ia menjilat pelan bulu putih sang anak. Sebelum serigala itu pergi, ia menatap sang wanita paruh baya yang menatap balik serigala itu. Kemudian dengan mantap sang wanita mengangguk dan memeluk anak serigala itu erat, bersisian dengan anak lelakinya sendiri.

"Pergilah, bantu suamiku, dan habisi monster itu. Aku akan menjaga anakmu dengan nyawaku," ucap wanita paruh baya. Ia menyentuhkan dahinya dengan dahi serigala itu.

Sang serigala menatap anaknya sekali lagi, lalu dengan kekuatan penuh ia menerjang serigala lain—yang telah menghancurkan desa—yang berbulu cokelat tua dan bertubuh lebih besar darinya, membuat serigala cokelat terpental menabrak sebuah batu besar. Geraman penuh teror dikeluarkan serigala putih.

"Pergi dari sini! Carilah tempat berlindung hingga matahari terbit, kemudian pergilah ke desa di balik gunung, mereka akan membantumu!" seru pria paruh baya. Tubuhnya telah dipenuhi luka dan darah segar.

Wanita paruh baya menatap sang suami sedih, ia tidak ingin meninggalkannya.

"Pergilah. Jaga anak kita," ucap pria itu meyakinkan.

Sang istri mengangguk dan berlari menerobos pekatnya kegelapan malam. Suara geraman dan raungan terdengar menghantui setiap langkah wanita itu. Ia terus berlari menuruni jalan setapak menuju sungai. Kedua anak laki-laki di dekapannya terlihat takut dan bergerak gelisah.

Ketiganya mendengar aliran deras sungai Beijiushui dari kejauhan. Wanita paruh baya itu terus berlari walau kedua kakinya telah terasa kaku. Lolongan panjang terdengar bersamaan dengan sebuah batu besar yang mendarat di punggung sang wanita.

Kedua anak di dekapannya terlepas dan terlempar jauh kearah semak yang berkumpul di bawah pohon elm besar. Rintihan kecil keluar dari keduanya. Wajah dan beberapa bagian tubuh sang anak manusia tergores mengeluarkan darah, membuat bocah itu terisak. Sang anak serigala menjilati wajah bocah lelaki itu lembut. Tubuh anak serigala itu di dekap erat oleh sang anak manusia.

Ibu dari bocah lelaki itu mencoba bangun, namun berkali-kali gagal akibat punggung dan kepalanya terluka. Darah mengalir dari luka bocor di kepalanya, sementara luka di punggungnya terlihat membiru. Baju sang wanita terkoyak di beberapa bagian, memperlihatkan luka-luka yang tercipta di tubuhnya.

"Tao, Yifan. Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya wanita itu dengan suara bergetar. "Tetaplah di tempat kalian. Jangan bergerak."

Wanita itu terbatuk, ia masih berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri. Namun sebuah bayangan hitam perlahan menutupi cahaya bulan purnama yang bersinar menerangi malam. Sebuah beban berat terasa menimpa bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tetesan lendir jatuh di atas luka sang wanita, memberikan sensasi terbakar di kulitnya.

Dia tidak menoleh ataupun melirik ke belakang punggungnya. Dari bayangan yang menutupi cahaya rembulan itupun ia sudah mengetahui apa yang ada di belakangnya. Wanita itu menutup matanya dan mendoakan keselamatan kedua anak lelakinya.

"Tetaplah hidup, kumoh—AAARRGH!"

Cipratan darah segar berkilau indah di bawah sinar rembulan. Tubuh sang wanita tergeletak tak bernyawa di atas tanah yang dingin. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping dengan sudut yang aneh. Koyakan di lehernya hampir membuat kepala dan tubuh wanita itu terpisah.

Serigala cokelat melolong penuh kemenangan. Ia menggigit punggung bagian bawah wanita paruh baya itu. Suara gemeretak dan kunyahan terdengar sangat mengerikan di tengah suasana hutan yang sunyi.

Serigala cokelat itu terus memakan daging sang wanita, membuat usus dan organ dalamnya tercecer keluar. Moncong sang serigala dipenuhi oleh bekas darah dari korban-korbannya. Mata merahnya berkilat tertimpa sinar bulan purnama.

Suara gesekan dedaunan dan ranting semak mengalihkan perhatian sang serigala dari korban terakhirnya. Ia mengendus udara malam yang dingin dan menggeram.

Serigala cokelat itu berjalan perlahan menuju semak. Ia melayangkan cakar besar dan tajamnya ke semak, membuat ranting dan batanganya terpotong dan memperlihat seorang anak manusia yang tengah mendekap seekor anak serigala. Anak manusia itu menangis tersedu saat melihat wajah menakutkan sang serigala.

Anak serigala di dekapannya menggeram mengancam, namun serigala itu menghempaskan sang anak serigala dengan mudah dari dekapan sang anak manusia.

"Ibu! Ayah! Huaa.. Ibu! Huks." anak manusia itu terus menangis hingga membuat napasnya tersengal. Kedua mata tajamnya dan hidung mungilnya memerah.

Serigala cokelat bersiap menyerang anak manusia itu saat serigala putih yang telah dilukainya datang dan menggigit lehernya kuat. Serigala cokelat mencakar, menendang dan menggigit serigala putih, namun semua usahanya sia-sia. Gigitan di leher serigala cokelat semakin dalam. Kedua serigala itu saling bergulat dan berguling.

Tepat saat serigala cokelat berhasil mengoyak leher lawannya dengan cakar besarnya, sang serigala putih juga berhasil menggigit putus kepala serigala cokelat. Kedua serigala itu jatuh ke atas tanah. Sinar rembulan menyinari jasad keduanya. Menjadi saksi bisu dari perjalanan hidup kedua mahluk itu.

Tao, sang bocah lelaki, telah terdiam. Kedua matanya membulat menatap pemandangan di depannya, suara tangisnya pun telah mereda, menyisakan napas tertahan yang semakin tersendat. Namun aliran air mata masih terus menuruni kedua mata indahnya.

"Ibu! Ibu! Bangun! Ibu..." Tao merangkak menuju tubuh sang ibu yang hampir hancur. Ia menggoyangkan pundak wanita paruh baya itu perlahan.

"Ibu, bangun, ibu! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Tubuh mungil Tao bergetar hebat. Ia jatuh terjerembab, tidak kuat menahan rasa syok yang dialaminya.

"Tao," panggil sebuah suara dari belakang tubuhnya. Tao menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang iris mata berwarna merah.

"Yifan- _ge_ ," panggil Tao memanggil pemilik iris merah itu. Tangan mungil Tao menjulur, berusaha menggapai tubuh anak lelaki yang berusia lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu.

Yifan berjalan terseok menuju bocah kecil berambut hitam itu. Luka cakaran membekas di mata sebelah kiri Yifan. Darah segar masih mengalir dari luka cakaran itu, membasahi wajah bagian kirinya.

"Seorang manusia serigala terlahir sebagai seekor serigala dan akan meninggal sebagai seekor serigala juga. Mereka terlahir di bawah sinar rembulan dan akan kembali pada bulan itu sendiri." Yifan menoleh menatap mayat sang ibu yang masih berwujud serigala. "Itulah yang dikatakan ibuku."

Yifan membantu Tao berdiri dan memeluk bocah itu erat.

"Apapun yang akan terjadi aku akan selalu melindungimu," bisik Yifan.

Tao balas memeluk Yifan. Ia kembali menangis, badan kecilnya bergetar di dalam pelukan Yifan.

"Ja-jangan ting-huks..galkan aku _ge_ ," ucap Tao terbata.

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Yifan mendongak menatap bulatan sempurna dari bulan purnama. Sinarnya terefleksi di dalam bola mata Yifan. Mata merah Yifan berkilat dan berubah kembali menjadi hitam.

"Aku berjanji."

.

* * *

"Tao!"

"HAAH!"

Tao melompat terbangun dari tidurnya. Napasnya terengah dengan keringat dingin membasahi wajah dan baju piyamanya. Pemuda bermata tajam itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria berpipi bulat menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda itu. Ia memberikan segelas air hangat pada Tao.

Tao mengambil gelas itu dan meminum isinya perlahan. Ia menatap cairan bening yang memantulkan cahaya matahari pagi itu dengan seksama. Pipi tirusnya terbentuk sempurna di atas permukaan air.

"Aku baik-baik saja Xiumin- _ge_ ," jawab Tao. Ia menoleh dan memberi pria bernama Xiumin itu senyum simpulnya.

Xiumin menatap sendu pemuda berkantung mata itu. "Jangan bohong," ucapnya. Ia duduk di atas tempat tidur di samping Tao. "Kantung matamu bertambah besar. Aku tahu kau pasti kesulitan tidur. Apa mimpi itu masih mengganggumu?"

Tao kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada permukaan jernih air minum di gelasnya. Senyum simpulnya berubah menjadi senyum penuh kesedihan.

"Aku sudah terbiasa _ge_ , tenanglah."

Xiumin menepuk pundak Tao pelan. "Baiklah."

Pria berpipi gembul itu bangun dari duduknya, mengambil gelas di tangan Tao, dan menaruhnya di meja di samping tempat tidur.

"Ayo bangun. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu," ucap Xiumin seraya membuka tirai jendela kamar Tao lebar.

Sinar mentari pagi menerobos masuk, menyinari seisi kamar. Daun-daun pinus yang berguguran di halaman depan menciptakan lautan warna jingga dan cokelat. Hembusan angin menerbangkan beberapa daun, membawanya naik dan menghempaskannya kembali ke atas tanah.

Tao mengamati pergerakan angin dalam diam. Ia mengeluarkan kedua kakinya dari balik selimut dan menapak perlahan ke atas lantai yang dingin.

"Sudah bulan November ya?" Tao berjalan menuju jendela dan berdiri di samping Xiumin. "Waktu berjalan cepat sekali."

"Tao."

"Ah, aku lupa. Hari ini aku akan mengunjungi pemakaman," ucap Tao pelan. Tatapan pemuda itu kosong, seakan seluruh dunia di matanya telah berubah menjadi gelap.

Xiumin terdiam. Ia meraih tangan Tao dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku dan Chen akan menemanimu. Tapi sebelumnya kau harus makan sarapanmu, mengerti?"

Tao mengangguk. Tatapan kosongnya telah berganti menjadi tatapan sendu. Pantulan gambar guguran daun di matanya terasa menyakitkan. Seakan guguran daun itu benar-benar merefleksikan dirinya. Layu dan gugur.

Xiumin menarik tangan Tao menuju kamar mandi. Ia menunggu Tao membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah itu keduanya pergi menuju ruang makan. Selama perjalanan menuju dapur, yang merangkap sebagai ruang makan, Xiumin terus menggenggam tangan Tao tanpa sekalipun melepaskannya.

Langkah kaki keduanya terhenti di depan pintu masuk dapur. Dua sosok laki-laki yang duduk bersisian tertangkap oleh indra penglihatan mereka.

"Yifan, Chen, selamat pagi," salam Xiumin pada keduanya.

Chen tersenyum lebar. "Xiumin- _ge_ , selamat pagi. Masakanmu lezat seperti biasanya," balas Chen riang, sementara Yifan hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan kembali kegiatan makannya.

"Terima kasih, Chen."

Xiumin menarik kursi di depan kursi Yifan dan menyuruh Tao untuk duduk. Ia segera menyiapkan makanan sesaat setelah Tao duduk di kursinya.

Tao melirik pria berambut hitam pendek di depannya. Pemuda bermata tajam itu terlihat gugup, ia bergerak gelisah di atas kursinya.

"Berhenti, Tao," ucap Yifan singkat.

Tubuh Tao berhenti bergerak. Mata tajam pemuda itu membulat menatap Yifan.

"Selamat pagi, Yifan- _ge_ ," ucap Tao memberi salam.

Yifan menghentikan gerakan tangannya, menatap Tao, dan mengangguk. "Selamat pagi, Tao."

Tao tersenyum kecil, dan alih-alih menggerakan tubuhnya, ia lebih memilih memilin ujung bajunya. Ia terus menatap wajah Yifan, lalu berganti menatap luka cakaran di mata kirinya setelah beberapa saat.

Xiumin kembali dengan dua piring sarapan pagi di tangannya. Ia menaruh kedua piring itu di meja, kemudian duduk di sebelah Tao.

"Makanlah, Tao."

"Terima kasih, Xiumin- _ge_." Tao menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan berdoa.

"Selamat makan," ucap Tao pelan.

Hening mendominasi setelahnya. Hanya dentingan alat makan yang saling beradu yang terdengar. Chen melirik Yifan dan Tao yang terlihat fokus pada makanan masing-masing. Pemuda berkulit cokelat muda itu menatap Xiumin bingung, seakan bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi. Xiumin balas menatap sang adik dan mengangkat bahunya, tidak tahu.

Chen dan Xiumin yang masih terus berkomunikasi lewat ekspresi wajah tanpa sadar menarik perhatian Yifan. Pria berambut pendek itu meletakan alat makannya, menaruh kedua tangannya di atas meja, dan menoleh kearah dua kakak beradik tersebut.

"Ada masalah Chen, Xiumin?" tanya Yifan dengan nada suara yang datar.

"Eh?" Xiumin dan Chen serempak menoleh pada Yifan dan menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, tidak ada masalah Yifan. Hanya sedikit perbincangan di pagi hari. Iyakan Chen?" tanya Xiumin pada sang adik yang langsung mengangguk.

Yifan memincingkan matanya namun tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu ruang depan.

"Ah, Yifan- _ge_ ," panggil Tao tiba-tiba. Suara gesekan kursi dengan lantai memenuhi ruangan saat Tao bangun dari duduknya.

Yifan menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Tao tanpa ekspresi. "Ada apa Tao?"

Tao menggigit bibirnya gugup. "Apa kau tidak ingin pergi ke pemakaman hari ini?" tanya Tao cepat.

Pandangan yang diberikan Yifan setelah mendengar pertanyaan Tao membuat pemuda bermata tajam itu merinding seram.

"Tidak," jawab Yifan tanpa penjelasan. "Ikut aku Chen. Kita akan berlatih di dekat sungai hari ini," tambahnya. Ia kembali berjalan tanpa menoleh.

Chen yang mendengar perintah dari sang _Alpha_ segera memakan sisa daging bakar di piringnya dalam satu suapan. Ia berlari menyusul Yifan setelah sebelumnya berpamitan pada sang kakak.

Xiumin menghela napas pendek melihat tingkah sang adik. Setelah Chen menghilang dari pandangannya ia berbalik menatap Tao.

"Kurasa hanya aku yang akan menemanimu ke pemakaman," ucap Xiumin dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya.

Tao hanya tersenyum lemah seraya mengaduk makanan di piringnya. "Tidak apa-apa _ge_ , aku bisa sendiri. Kau masih punya banyak pekerjaan bukan?"

"Iya, tapi—"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja _ge_ ," tegas Tao. Ia memegang pundak Xiumin dan memberikannya remasan pelan. "Tenanglah."

Ekspresi Xiumin terlihat bimbang. Di satu sisi ia mengkhawatirkan Tao, namun di sisi lainnya ia tahu jika Tao kini telah menjadi dewasa dan dapat menjaga dirinya. _Namun tetap saja_...

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan pulang terlalu sore, mengerti?"

Tao tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. "Mengerti."

.

* * *

Sebuah senandung merdu keluar dari bibir indah Huang Zitao. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati-hati. Kedua tangannya memegang bebatuan besar sebagai tumpuannya saat mendaki gunung Laoshan, menuju tepi sebuah jurang. Di pinggir jurang itu terdapat empat buah batu nisan sederhana yang menjadi penanda orang-orang yang tertidur di bawahnya.

Tao melangkah perlahan menuju deretan nisan itu dan berhenti di depan dua batu nisan milik orang tunya. Keranjang bunga di lengannya ia turunkan, dan ia taruh di samping kakinya. Jubah merah panjang bertudung yang dikenakannya melambai diterpa angin musim gugur.

Pemuda bermata tajam itu berjongkok dan berdoa untuk kedua orang tuanya. Ia mengambil dua ikat bunga liar yang tumbuh di sekitar gunung dan menaruhnya di atas kedua nisan orang tuanya. Tidak lupa juga ia berdoa dan menaruh dua ikat bunga di makam orang tua Yifan.

"Ayah, ibu, sekarang sudah hampir musim dingin. Aku masih menyimpan jubah merah milik ibu, sekarangpun aku memakainya. Jubah ini benar-benar hangat. Pantas saja ibu sekalu memakainya saat udara menjadi dingin."

Tao merubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat lebih ceria dan terbuka.

"Aku di sini baik-baik saja. Jadi, ibu tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku. Xiumin- _ge_ dan Chen telah merawat dan menjagaku dengan baik, begitu juga dengan Yifan- _ge._ "

Wajah Tao kembali murung.

"Semenjak orang tua Xiumin- _ge_ dan Chen meninggal, Yifan- _ge_ menjadi lebih diam dari sebelumnya. Dia selalu berlatih dengan Chen setiap hari. Memang Chen masih harus banyak belajar untuk mengontrol diri saat menjadi serigala, tapi jika Yifan- _ge_ terus menghabiskan waktunya dengan Chen, aku jadi kesepian."

Tao mengusap permukaan halus batu nisan sang ibu dan tersenyum tipis. "Apa aku ini egois, ibu?"

Buliran bening terjatuh dari sudut mata Tao. Ia terlihat kaget saat merasakan air mata yang menuruni pipi tirusnya. "Aku menangis. Ya ampun."

Ia menyeka air mata yang masih terus leleh menuruni wajahnya.

"Aku rindu ayah dan ibu. Aku juga rindu dengan kampung halamanku. Aku rindu dengan teman-teman semasa kecilku. Walau di sini mirip dengan suasana di desa, namun tetap terasa berbeda. Semuanya berbeda. Bahkan Yifan- _ge_ pun berbeda. Aku ingin pulang ke rumah."

Tao mulai menangis tersedu. Berapa kalipun ia menyeka wajahnya, air mata terus turun dari kedua matanya. Membuat wajahnya basah dan lengket.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, ibu? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Angin kembali berhembus. Membawa suara tangis kesedihan Tao pergi, menjauh, terbang bersama guguran daun.

.

* * *

Yifan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah dengan wajah yang masam. Celana trainingnya kotornya oleh tanah dan dedaunan. Kaus hitam yang tersampir di pundak kanannya juga terlihat basah oleh keringat.

Di belakangnya, Chen, berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk. Pemuda berambut cokelat karamel itu terlihat tidak jauh berbeda dengan penampilan Yifan. Hanya saja celana training abu-abunya robek di beberapa bagian, dan tubuhnya basah kuyup dari helai rambut hingga telapak kakinya.

Genangan air tercipta di tempat Chen berdiri, di depan pintu masuk rumah. Ia dilarang masuk ke dalam rumah sebelum benar-benar kering dan tidak membuat tetesan air mengotori lantai rumah.

Xiumin, yang terpogoh-pogoh datang dari dapur, membawakan handuk dan cokelat panas untuk sang adik.

"Cepat buka bajumu dan keringkan badanmu dengan handuk!" perintah Xiumin.

Chen menggigil kedinginan. "Di sini?" tanyanya.

Xiumin mengangguk.

"Dingin, _ge_ ," rajuk Chen.

"Aku tidak peduli, siapa suruh kau berenang di genangan air. Lagipula kau itu manusia serigala, seharusnya kau itu tidak mudah kedinginan," omel Xiumin. Ia menampar tubuh Chen dengan handuk beberapa kali.

"Sudah cepat buka."

"Ya sudah, _gege_ berbalik," ucap Chen masih keras kepala.

"Aish, kau benar-benar merepotkan," balas Xiumin. Ia melempar handuk yang dibawanya ke kepala sang adik dan membalikan badan.

Yifan yang sibuk keluar masuk ruangan menarik perhatian Xiumin. Ia mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Kau mencari apa Yifan?" tanya Xiumin.

Yifan menoleh kearah Xiumin sesaat, kemudian kembali memasuki ruangan lainnya, menghiraukan pertanyaan Xiumin.

"Heh? Aku dihiraukan," ujar Xiumin berkacak pinggang.

" _Gege,_ sudah. Aku boleh masukkan?" tanya Chen mengalihkan perhatian Xiumin dari Yifan.

"Iya. Cepat mandi dan bersihkan tubuhmu. Jangan lupa taruh pakaian kotormu di mesin cuci," jawab Xiumin.

"Iya, iya." Chen terkekeh pelan. Ia berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai dua dengan handuk yang terlilit di pinggangnya serta tangan yang dipenuhi pakaian basah.

Xiumin hanya dapat menggeleng pelan. Pria berpipi bulat itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada awan mendung yang mulai menutupi langit.

"Dimana Tao?" tanya Yifan dari belakang, membuat Xiumin terlonjak kaget.

"Tao belum kembali dari pemakaman. Aku sudah bilang agar tidak pulang terlalu sore, tapi sampai sekarang dia tidak kunjung kembali," jawab Xiumin.

Yifan mengangguk dan berjalan melewati Xiumin menuju keluar rumah.

"Kau mau kemana Yifan?" tanya sang pemuda berpipi gembul.

"Mencari Tao," jawab Yifan. Pria berumur 25 tahun itu berlari menuju hutan hanya dengan celana training kotornya.

"Yifan!" teriak Xiumin, namun Yifan telah menghilang di balik deretan pohon pinus. Xiumin menghela napasnya lelah. "...hati-hati."

.

* * *

Awan hitam berkumpul di atas gunung Laoshan, menutupi cahaya matahari senja yang semestinya menyinari para pekerja yang pulang ke desa. Hembusan angin yang semula bertiup sepoi kini bertiup kuat, membuat ranting-ranting pohon bergoyang dan daun-daun bergulung membentuk pusaran besar.

Tao memegang erat jubah merahnya, menahannya dari terpaan angin yang semakin mengganas. Badai akan segera datang, namun ia masih terjebak di dalam hutan, sendiri dan tersesat.

Panik, pemuda berambut hitam itu berlindung di balik sebuah batu besar—terlindung di dekat pohon aras besar. Ia berjongkok, menutupi wajahnya dengan tudung, dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan jubah. Rintik hujan yang mulai turun membuat gunung yang telah curam menjadi semakin berbahaya dan licin.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" bisik Tao di tengah bisingnya suara angin. "Semoga seseorang datang mencariku."

Suara angin yang terus menderu dan gemuruh petir yang mulai menyambar membuat bulu kuduk Tao meremang. Bayang-bayang pepohonan yang bergoyang terlihat seperti bayang monster yang selalu menghantui mimpi Tao di masa kecil.

Sebuah gerakan cepat yang bergerak di antara pepohonan menyita perhatian Tao dari bayang-bayang menyeramkan itu. Semakin waktu berlalu semakin cepat pula jantung Tao berdetak. Adrenalin mulai terpompa ke dalam aliran darahnya.

"Tidak Tao, itu hanya halusinasi. Hanya imajinasimu. Itu tidak nyata," racau Tao menenangkan diri. Digenggamnya jubah merah yang membungkus tubuhnya erat.

Suara sesuatu yang bergerak melawan angin kembali membuat Tao menoleh. Keringat dingin mulai menuruni dahinya.

"Hanya imajinasi. Hanya imajinasi." Tao menutup matanya erat seraya mengulang mantra yang sama berulang kali.

Punggung Tao terasa panas, seakan seseorang tengah menatapnya intens. Pemuda bermata tajam itu semakin meringkuk, merapat kearah batu besar, mencoba mencari perlindungan pada apapun di sekitarnya.

Kegelapan saat ia menutup mata mendadak berubah menjadi sepasang bola mata yang menatapnya tajam. Sepasang mata itu berubah menjadi wajah pembunuh orang tuanya. Seringai lebar terulas di wajah pembunuh itu.

Tao membuka matanya lebar, mencoba menghilangkan imajinasinya. Namun sepasang mata merah di balik batang pinus, yang berada tidak jauh darinya, tertangkap pandangan mata Tao. Seluruh tubuh Tao membeku.

Ia kembali menutup matanya.

 _Ini hanya imajinasi. Hanya imajinasi. Hanya imajina—_

Tao mengintip, dan sepasang mata itu masih di sana, menatapnya.

 _Ini nyata._

Seluruh persendian Tao terasa lemas. Aliran darah mulai menghilang dari wajah pemuda itu, membuat wajahnya pucat pasi. Tao ingin berteriak, namun mulutnya terkunci rapat. Ia hanya dapat membelalakan mata tanpa dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari sepasang mata merah itu.

Sepasang mata itu bergerak perlahan menuju Tao. Dan secara perlahan pula wujud dari pemilik sepasang mata itu terlihat. Sebuah seringai terbentuk saat pemilik mata itu berjarak tidak lebih dari 20 meter di samping Tao. Tao ingat seringai itu, seringai yang sama yang dilihatnya 15 tahun lalu.

Tidak mungkinkan. Monster itu telah mati. Iyakan?

Pemilik mata itu membuka mulutnya, mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak dapat didengar Tao akibat deru angin terus terdengar di sekelilingnya. Namun Tao dapat membaca gerak bibir pemilik sepasang mata merah itu.

 _"Aku menemukanmu."_

Tidak mungkin.

"Tao!"

Sang pemilik nama terlonjak kaget saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Yifan yang berlari menembus badai menuju kearahnya. Napas Tao tercekat, ia kembali menoleh pada pemilik mata yang mengerikan itu, namun tidak menemukannya. Hanya udara kosong yang tersisa.

Tao terpaku di tempatnya. Ia hanya dapat memegang lengan Yifan erat saat pemuda serigala itu datang dan memeluknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja. Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Yifan memegang kedua bahu Tao kuat.

Tao mengangguk. Wajah pucatnya menatap Yifan ketakutan. Jari-jemari Tao mencengkram lengan Yifan semakin kuat.

"Yifan- _ge._ Yifan- _ge._ Yifan- _ge_. Yifan—"

"Aku di sini, Tao"

Yifan kembali memeluk Tao. Dikecupnya rambut hitam Tao berkali-kali, mencoba mencari ketengan dari wangi _peach_ dan hutan yang selalu melekat pada pemuda itu. Namun hanya ketakutan dan amarah yang dapat dirasakan Yifan.

"Aku ingin pulang. Aku ingin pulang!"

Yifan membenamkan wajahnya pada rambut hitam Tao.

"Maafkan aku Tao. Maaf."

.

* * *

Badai semakin bertambah parah saat Tao dan Yifan kembali. Tao tidak sadarkan diri di atas punggung Yifan. Tubuh pemuda itu menggigil akibat suhu udara yang turun secara drastis. Xiumin dan Chen segera mengambil handuk dan selimut untuk keduanya.

Xiumin melepas seluruh pakaian Tao, mengeringkan tubuhnya, dan membungkusnya dengan beberapa lapis selimut. Xiumin juga memberikan Yifan handuk dan baju ganti. Sementara Chen berjongkok di depan perapian dengan setumpuk kayu bakar untuk menyalakan api.

Xiumin menghilang ke dalam dapur dan kembali dengan dua gelas teh hangat beraroma melati. Ia memberikan segelas pada Yifan dan menaruh yang satunya di atas meja di depan sofa. Pria berpipi gembul itu berlutut di depan Tao dan menggosok tangan Tao dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Chen yang datang dengan membawa lebih banyak selimut dan beberapa bantal.

Yifan menatap Tao yang masih lemas tak berdaya. Raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak terbaca.

"Dia tersesat. Saat aku menemukannya ia telah pucat dan ketakutan. Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu padanya," jawab Yifan tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Tao.

"Chen, cepat letakan karpet dan beberapa lembar selimut di depan perapian. Yifan, bantu aku mengangkat Tao. Jika seperti ini terus dia bisa terkena hipotermia," perintah Xiumin yang masih terus menggosok kedua tangan Tao.

Chen dengan segera melakukan perintah sang kakak. Ia meletakan karpet bulu paling tebal dan meletakan dua buah selimut di atasnya. Sementara itu Yifan mengangkat tubuh Tao dan meletakannya di atas tumpukan selimut. Jilatan api yang membakar kayu bakar menyinari wajah pucat Tao.

Xiumin menaruh beberapa selimut di atas Tao dan tidur di samping kirinya. "Cepat hangatkan tubuh Tao. Kalian itu manusia serigala, suhu tubuh kalian lebih hangat dari manusia biasa."

Yifan berbaring di samping kanan Tao dan merengkuhnya erat. Chen berbaring di samping Xiumin dan memeluk kakaknya sekaligus Tao.

Keempatnya terus berbaring, memberikan kehangatan pada Tao hingga pemuda itu tersadar dan suhu tubuhnya kembali normal.

Tao membuja kelopak matanya perlahan. Kedua iris mata gelapnya bertemu dengan iris mata Yifan. Tao tersenyum simpul. Ia menggerakan kedua tangannya dan memegang kedua pipi Yifan.

" _Gege,"_ panggil Tao pelan, suaranya terdengar kecil dan serak.

Yifan tersenyum dan balas memegang kedua pipi Tao. "Aku ada di sini, Tao."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku," pinta Tao. Kilatan di matanya berubah seperti sebelumnya, ketakutan dan penuh teror.

"Tidak akan. Aku akan selalu bersamamu," balas Yifan seraya membelai pipi Tao lembut.

Tao tersenyum simpul, jemarinya bergerak menyusuri luka cakaran di mata sebelah kiri Yifan. Perlahan jemari indah itu meraba setiap lekuk dan permukaan kasar mata kiri Yifan. Luka cakaran itu cukup dalam dan panjang, dimulai dari dahi bagian bawah hingga tulang pipi bagian kiri Yifan.

"Aku belum pernah bertanya hal ini sebelumnya, tapi aku penasaran dengan luka _gege_. Bukankah manusia serigala itu dapat menyembuhkan diri dengan sangat cepat, lalu kenapa luka ini tidak sembuh?" tanya Tao, jemarinya masih terus menari di atas bekas luka Yifan.

Yifan bergumam pelan seraya mengacak rambut Tao. "Kau tahu bukan manusia serigala memiliki tiga tingkatan?"

Tao mengangguk dan menjawab, "ya, aku tahu. _Alpha_ adalah seorang pemimpin kelompok dan juga menjadi tingkatan paling atas. Satu kelompok hanya memiliki satu _Alpha._ Lalu, ada _Beta_ di urutan kedua. Bisa dibilang _Beta_ adalah anak buah _Alpha._ Dan yang terakhir adalah _Omega. Omega_ adalah manusia serigala yang tidak memiliki kelompok. _A lone Wolf._ "

Yifan menepuk kepala Tao beberapa kali. "Ya, kurang lebih kau benar. Saat seorang _Beta_ atau _Omega_ terluka akibat _Alpha,_ maka luka itu akan susah sembuh. Dan saat luka cakaran ini kudapatkan, aku belum menjadi seorang _Alpha,_ hanya seorang _Beta._ Kemudian ibuku meninggal dan menurunkan kekuatan _Alpha_ -nya padaku. Pada saat itulah semua luka yang kudapat sembuh, kecuali ini," terang Yifan pada sang pemuda bermata tajam.

"Sebenarnya saat itu pula aku menjadi seorang _Omega,_ karena seluruh kelompokku meninggal. Aku kembali menjadi _Alpha_ saat Chen berubah dan menjadi manusia serigala, menjadi _Beta-_ ku."

Tao mengangguk mendegar penjelasan Yifan. "Jadi, karena kau mendapat luka ini saat masih menjadi _Beta_ itulah kenapa luka ini tidak hilang."

"Ya, kau benar. Pintar sekali, Tao."

Kali ini Tao tersenyum lebar karena pujian dari Yifan.

"Tidurlah," ucap Yifan. Pria itu mengecup dahi Tao pelan.

Tao menutup kelopak matanya dengan senyum yang masih terukir. Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya, ia sama sekali tidak bermimpi.

.

* * *

Matahari telah kembali bersinar setelah badai yang menerjang sepanjang malam. Burung pipit di dahan pohon pinus saling sahut menyahut menyapa pagi. Bunyi tetesan air yang jatuh menimpa genangan air terdengar berirama.

Gumaman dua orang kakak beradik membangunkan Huang Zitao dari tidur lelapnya. Pemuda itu mengusap mata dengan senyuman cerah bagai sinar mentari yang menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah. Kobaran api di perapian telah padam, menyisakan abu sisa kayu bakar yang sebelumnya menumpuk.

Xiumin dan Chen menghentikan pembicaraan mereka saat menyadari Tao telah terbangun. Chen mengangguk seraya menyapa Tao, setelahnya ia melenggang pergi menuju halaman belakang rumah.

"Pagi, Tao," sapa Xiumin pada Tao yang telah berhasil keluar dari lapisan selimut yang mengurungnya.

"Pagi, Xiumin- _ge_ ," balas Tao dengan rona yang telah kembali di wajah rupawannya.

"Ayo, bersihkan tubuhmu lalu sarapan," ucap Xiumin melambaikan tangannya untuk mengusir Tao dari ruang keluarga.

Belum sempat Tao menjawab, ketukan di pintu depan menginstrupsinya. Xiumin kembali menyuruh Tao untuk pergi ke ruangannya. Tao mengangguk dan melangkah pergi, namun bukan menuju ruangannya, melainkan bersembunyi di balik pembatas ruangan.

Xiumin membuka pintu untuk tamu mereka dan mempersilahkan dua orang pria untuk masuk. Seorang pria bertubuh kecil, sementara yang lainnya bertubuh tinggi, mungkin setinggi Yifan. Setelah beberapa saat ketiganya berbincang, Xiumin masuk ke dalam kamar Yifan dan kembali dengan Yifan di belakangnya.

Yifan duduk di depan kedua orang itu dengan Xiumin duduk di sampingnya. Setelahnya kedua orang tamu itu memulai pembicaraan. Tao berusaha mendengar pembicaraan mereka, namun hanya bisikan samar yang terdengar.

"Bukankah tidak baik jika menguping pembicaraan orang lain."

"Argh!"

Tao melompat kaget mendengar suara Chen. Ia menoleh dan menatap Chen dengan tatapan membunuh. Yang ditatap hanya mengeluarkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau datang tanpa mengagetkanku?" tanya Tao kesal.

Chen menggaruk kepalanya dan terkekeh. "Kau terlihat sangat serius mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, aku jadi tidak tahan untuk menggodamu," jawabnya dengan wajah polos.

"Sudah cepat kesini," ucap Tao seraya menarik Chen ke belakang pembatas ruangan.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Chen ikut mengintip. Ia menjulurkan lehernya ke atas kepala Tao yang sedang berjongkok.

"Aku sedang mencoba mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Kau itu manusia serigala, jadi bantu aku menguping," tutur pemuda bermata tajam itu.

"Bagaimana jika Yifan- _ge_ tahu?" tanya Chen ragu. "Dia bisa mendengarkan kita juga."

"Sudah cepatlah, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab," ujar Tao meyakinkan Chen.

Setelah beberapa saat berpikir akhirnya Chen mengangguk setuju. Kedua pemuda itu berjongkok bersisian di belakang pembatas ruangan. Chen terlihat sangat serius, sesaat raut wajahnya terlihat serius, dan setelahnya ia terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Tao," panggil Chen pelan.

Tao menoleh, menatap Chen penasaran.

"Halaman belakang. Sekarang," kata Chen seraya berjalan menuju halaman belakang. Langkah kakinya berat dan cepat. Tao menyusulnya dengan wajah kebingungan.

Sesampainya mereka di halaman belakang, Chen langsung menangkap lengan Tao dan menyeretnya menuju hutan, terus hingga ke anak sungai kecil di balik sebuah kuil yang cukup jauh dari rumah. Chen berhenti di atas sebuah batu besar pucat—yang agak menjorok ke sungai dan lebih besar dibanding batu lainnya.

"Lihatlah, Tao." Chen menunjuk sebuah desa kecil di kaki gunung. Asap hitam Nampak di salah satu area pemakaman desa.

"Apa itu?" tanya Tao menyipitkan matanya, berusaha melihat dengan lebih jelas.

"Itu pemakaman masal," jawab Chen.

Tao membulatkan matanya kaget. "Pemakaman masal?"

"Iya. Semalam ada seorang pria yang menyerang warga yang sedang tertidur dengan menggunakan kapak." Chen menoleh dan menatap Tao serius. "Sepuluh keluarga meninggal malam itu juga."

Tao menatap gumpalan asap hitam itu seram. Ingatannya kembali pada saat badai kemarin. Ia melihat sosok familiar yang selama ini selalu menghantui mimpi-mimpinya.

"Orang yang telah mati, tidak bisa hidup lagi bukan? Iyakan?" tanya Tao membuat Chen mengalihkan perhatiannya dari upacara kematian di kaki gunung.

"Huh?"

"Orang yang telah mati tidak mungkin hidup lagi, bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Tao," jawab Chen, dahinya berkerut bingung.

Kedua tangan Tao terkepal erat di samping tubuhnya. Rona kehidupan di wajah Tao mulai tergentikan oleh warna putih pucat. Napas Tao tercekat. "Monster itu tidak mungkin hidup lagi."

"Tao. Tao, apa maksudmu? Monster? Apa yang ka—" Chen membelalak. Pemahaman mulai datang di pikirannya. "Itu tidak mungkin, Tao. Mimpi burukmu telah mati 15 tahun yang lalu."

Dengan susah payah Tao menegak ludahnya sendiri. Ia menarik napas,menoleh menatap Chen, dan berkata, "bagaimana jika kemarin aku melihatnya?"

"Tapi—tidak mungkin. Itukah penyebab kau pingsan kemarin?" tanya Chen mulai cemas.

Tao mengangguk.

"Kita harus menemui Yifan- _ge_."

.

* * *

"Berikan alasan mengapa aku harus mempercayai kalian?" tanya Yifan dingin. Amarah terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Aku melihatnya Yifan- _ge,_ " jawab Tao dengan seluruh keberanian yang dimilikinya.

"Oh, begitukah. Haruskah aku memercayai kalian setelah kalian, secara terang-terangan, mengatakan jika kalian menguping pembicaraanku!" bentak Yifan. Kedua iris matanya berubah menjadi merah. Taring dan cakarnya yang runcing dan tajam menambah kesan menakutkan.

"Dan kau." Yifan beralih kearah Chen yang telah menunduk dalam dengan iris kuning yang berkilat ketakutan. "Kau berani melanggar aturanku, _Beta_!"

"Tidak, _Alpha_ ," jawab Chen dengan suara memelas yang terdengar ketakutan. "Maafkan aku, _Alpha_."

"Tapi kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan hal sebesar ini dari kami Yifan- _ge_!" bela Tao.

"Ini bukan masalah yang dapat diselesaikan oleh bocah sepertimu Huang Zitao!"

Tao menatap Yifan tidak percaya. Pemuda itu melangkah mundur beberapa langkah. Selama ini Yifan memang selalu dingin padanya, namun tidak pernah sekalipun ia membentak Tao seperti sekarang.

"Aku sudah dewasa Yifan- _ge._ Aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang selalu berlindung di belakangmu," ujar Tao nanar. Ia berbalik pergi, menyambar mantel merahnya, dan berlari keluar rumah.

"Tao, keluar dari masalah ini! Kuperingatkan kau!" teriak Yifan. Wajah pria itu memerah menahan amarah. Setelah beberapa saat keheningan mulai tercipta. Tubuh Yifan jetuh ke atas sofa dengan debuman keras.

Xiumin, yang sejak tadi memilih diam dan berdiri di samping adiknya, menepuk punggung Yifan prihatin. "Kejar dia Yifan," ucap Xiumin.

Yifan mengusap wajahnya lelah.

"Kejar dia Yifan," ucap Xiumin sekali lagi. "Cepatlah."

Dengan satu anggukan setuju dari Xiumin dan Chen, Yifan melesat berlari menyusul Tao. Ia berubah menjadi seekor serigala Tibet putih, membuat pakaian yang dikenakannya hancur. Yifan mengendus udara beberapa kali sebelum kembali berlari menuju hutan, meninggalkan Xiumin dan Chen di dalam rumah.

Yifan melolong memanggil Tao. Angin musim gugur berputar di sekitar tubuhnya membuat bulu-bulu seputih salju itu berantakan. Langkah kaki Tao tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Yifan. Serigala Tibet itu menyalak senang dan berbalik arah menuju asal suara. Napas Yifan memburu. Sudah lama sekali sejak Yifan bertransformasi dengan wujud serigalanya.

Perasaan bebas yang telah lama terkurung kini meluap keluar, menyisakan perasaan lega di hatinya. Iris mata merahnya berkilau senang, membawa kembali binary kehidupan yang telah lama terkurung oleh rasa sedih dan dendam. Yifan merasa jika ia dapat memutar waktu dan mencegah semua yang terjadi lima tahun yang lalu.

Lambaian jubah merah Tao yang terhembus angin mulai nampak di antara pepohonan pinus dan aras. Hamparan warna cokelat sangat kontras jika berbanding dengan jubah yang dikenakan oleh Tao. Yifan sejak lama berpikir jika warna merah benar-benar menggambarkan kepribadian pemuda itu; berani, bebas, dan dipenuhi kehidupan.

Saat jarak antara mereka mulai menyusut, Yifan kembali berubah menjadi manusia. Tubuh terekspos tanpa sehelai benang pun. Ia menggapai lengan Tao dan menghentikan langkah pemuda itu.

"Tao," panggil Yifan. Pemuda bermata tajam itu membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Yifan.

Tao memincingkan matanya pada Yifan. "Apa? Kau ingin berteriak lagi padaku. Mengatakan jika aku hanya seorang anak kecil. Aku menghalangi langkahmu!"

Dengan satu sentakan, lengan Tao telah terbebas dari cengkraman Yifan. "Apa Yifan- _ge_? Katakanlah!"

Angin musim gugur kembali berhembus, seakan menciptakan dinding tidak Nampak di antara keduanya. Yifan menggerakan tangannya untuk menyentuh Tao, namun pemuda itu memilih untuk melangkah mundur, menghindari Yifan.

"Tao, maafkan aku," ucap Yifan pelan.

Tao menggeleng cepat. "Tidak _ge,_ kau tidak bersalah. Aku yang salah, aku sudah sangat egois dan bertingkah kekanakan."

"Tao. Tidak, Tao. Maafkan aku. Kau sama sekali tidak bertingkah kekanakan." sanggah Yifan. Ia kembali meraih tangan Tao dan cukup terkejut saat Tao tidak menghindarinya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka, Tao," bisik Yifan. Ia menarik Tao ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku takut kehilanganmu."

Tao membalas pelukan Yifan dengan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang laki-laki yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya itu.

"Jika kau takut kehilanganku, maka jangan tinggalkan aku _ge_ ," ucap Tao.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu," balas Yifan. Senyuman kembali terukir di wajah yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi itu. Kedua dahi mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain.

Tao tertawa lepas dan memberikan jubah merahnya pada Yifan. "Sesukanya aku pada tubuhmu, rasanya tidak enak juga melihat _gege_ seperti ini di tengah hutan."

Yifan memerah malu. Ia membungkus tubuh polosnya dengan jubah merah Tao. Keduanya menatap satu sama lain dan tertawa. Namun tawa mereka terhenti saat lolongan panjang terdengar dari arah rumah mereka.

"Chen!"

"Ada apa _gege_?!" tanya Tao panik.

"Chen diserang. Xiumin dan Chen dalam bahaya." jawab Yifan. Ia melepaskan jubah Tao dan mengembalikannya pada sang pemuda. "Naiklah ke punggungku," ucapnya sebelum kembali berubah menjadi serigala.

Tao kembali mengenakan jubahnya dan melompat naik ke atas punggung Yifan. Lolongan kembali terdengar, kali ini jauh lebih pelan dan memilukan. Yifan mempercepat gerakannya. Tao mencengkram punggung Yifan erat, ia sangat mencemaskan keadaan Xiumin dan Chen. Hari masih siang namun sudah ada yang berani menyerang mereka.

Lolongan Chen berhenti saat Yifan berhasil melompat—menerobos—masuk ke dalam rumah. Tao turun dari punggung Tao dan merasa kedua kakinya lemas saat itu juga. Keadaan rumah sangat berantakan. Perabotan terbalik dan hancur, dinding dipenuhi bercak darah, beberapa bagian rumah memiliki bekas cakaran yang cukup dalam.

Yifan melangkah ke ruangan lainnya saat tubuh serigala berwarna abu-abu menangkap perhatiannya. Tubuh serigala itu tergeletak di ambang pintu menuju dapur. Yifan mengendus tubuh serigala itu dan melolong sedih. Tubuh Tao membeku saat menyadari jika serigala abu-abu itu adalah Chen.

"Xiumin- _ge_!" teriak Tao. Ia berlari menuju bagian rumah lainnya, mencari Xiumin yang masih menghilang. Suara dentingan benda kecil yang terjatuh di dapur membuat Tao segera berlari ke sana.

Seorang pria berbadan besar tengah mencekik leher Xiumin. Tubuh pria berpipi gembul itu terangkat beberapa _centi_. Wajah Xiumin memerah dengan napas yang tertahan. Tanpa berpikir panjang Tao menyambar pisau dapur yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari pintu dapur dan berlari menerjang pria berbadan besar itu. Tao menancapkan pisau itu pada pundak sang pria, menyebabkannya mengerang kesakitan dan melemparkan tubuh Xiumin ke seberang ruangan.

"Xiumin- _ge_!"

Tao berlari menuju tubuh Xiumin yang telah tergeletak di atas lantai. Kepala pria _chubby_ itu mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak. Pria bertubuh besar mencabut pisau dari pundaknya dan menatap Tao marah. Ia bersiap menyerang Tao saat Yifan masuk dan menerjang pria itu. Kedua berguling sebelum membentur dinding dapur keras.

Pria berbadan besar yang menyerang Xiumin berubah menjadi seekor serigala cokelat beriris merah. Yifan dan pria itu saling mencakar dan menggigit. Warna cokelat dan putih bercampur menjadi satu. Tao yang terhempas saat pria itu hampir menangkap tubuhnya segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju Xiumin. Ia mengguncangkan tubuh Xiumin beberapa kali, namun pria itu tetap diam tidak bergerak.

"Tidak Xiumin- _ge_. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kau sudah berjanji padaku."

Tao melepas bajunya dan mengikatkanya pada luka di kepala Xiumin. Ia berlari keluar untuk mengambil kotak pertolongan pertama secepatnya. Hatinya terasa ngilu saat ia harus melewati mayat Chen yang masih tergeletak tidak bergerak. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dibutuhkannya, Tao segera kembali ke sisi Xiumin dan mulai membersihkan lukanya.

Yifan dan serigala cokelat masih terus mencabik. Keduanya terluka dan sembuh dengan cepat. Dua iris mata merah berkilat saling memprovokasi. Yifan berhasil unggul, ia melempar serigala cokelat keluar jendela. Pecahan jendela berterbangan dan menancap tubuh serigala cokelat itu.

Sebelum Yifan berhasil menangkap serigala cokelat itu, sang serigala berhasil bangun dan melesat menuju ke dalam hutan. Yifan mengeluarkan geraman dan lolongannya. Ia kembali menjadi manusia dalam sekejap mata dan menuju Tao yang tengah membalut luka Xiumin.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Yifan.

"Beberapa luka lebam dan luka benturan di kepala," jawab Tao.

"Sial!"

Yifan meninju dinding di depannya dengan kekuatan penuh, membuat lubang cukup dalam di dinding tersebut.

" _Gege,_ Chen…"

Yifan menggeram.

"Kita pindahkan Xiumin ke kamarnya. Dan... kita akan memakamkan Chen sebelum matahari terbenam," ucap Yifan. Suaranya terdengar seperti seseorang baru saja memasukan makanan basi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Dan malam ini, aku akan melakukan perburuan."

.

* * *

Pemakaman Chen hanya dihadiri oleh Yifan, Tao, dan Xiumin. Pemuda itu dimakamkan di tempat yang sama dengan orang tua Yifan dan Tao. Awan gelap yang menggantung di langit menambah suram suasana. Xiumin terdiam, tidak dapat lagi menangis, mata dan wajahnya memerah akibat tangisan yang dikeluarkannya sebelumnya.

Makam Chen hanyalah seguduk tanah dengan sebuah batu berwarna abu-abu yang di dapat Yifan di tepi sungai. Sebuah karangan bunga lili dan taburan kelopak bunga menghiasi makam itu. Setelah upacara pemakaman selesai, Xiumin masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan menolak untuk keluar. Yifan kembali merubah wujudnya menjadi serigala dan berlari memasuki hutan. Menyisakan Tao yang berdiri sendirian menatap bulan yang hampir sepenuhnya purnama.

.

* * *

Pagi kembali datang. Namun berbeda dari pagi-pagi sebelumnya, tawa dan suara Chen tidak lagi dapat terdengar. Suara burung pipit, yang sebelumnya memenuhi pagi dengan suasana riang, pun memilih untuk bersembunyi dan menghangatkan diri di awal musim dingin ini. Dedaunan telah sepenuhnya rontok, menyisakan batang dan ranting-ranting pohon yang bertahan, menjulang tinggi menantang gravitasi.

Tao membuka matanya saat mentari pagi menyapa wajah lelahnya. Kejadian beberapa hari belakangan membuat pikirannya tidak bisa tenang. Xiumin masih belum keluar dari rumahnya dan Yifan masih belum juga pulang.

Pemuda berkantung mata itu turun dari tempat tidurnya. Tubuhnya terasa berat, namun kakinya terasa lemas. Tao melangkah keluar menuju dapur. Ia membuat beberapa roti panggang dan segelas susu.

Setelah ia selesai dengan sarapannya, ia mengetuk pintu kamar Xiumin. Berkali-kali ia mengetuk namun tidak ada satupun jawaban yang diterimanya.

"Xiumin- _ge_ , keluarlah, kumohon."

Tao kembali mengetuk dan kembali kecewa.

Dengan perasaan tak menentu, Tao melangkah menuju teeas depan dan melihat sesosok pria berambut hitam pendek yang duduk di anak tangga di depan teras.

"Yifan- _ge_ ," panggil Tao. Ia melangkah menuju Yifan yang hanya mengenakan celana panjang berbahan katun.

Tao menggigil saat hawa dingin menyapa kulitnya. Ia duduk di samping Yifan yang menatap kosong hutan di depannya.

"Yifan- _ge,_ " panggil Tao sekali lagi. Kali ini Yifan menoleh dan menatap Tao dalam.

"Aku akan membalaskan dendam Chen, Tao. Aku pasti akan membalasnya," ucap Yifan penuh dengan amarah.

" _Gege._ "

"Malam ini. Malam ini aku akan membunuhnya," lanjut Kris. Tangannya mengepal erat dengan mata yang menyiratkan api amarah.

"Kita harus memikirkan cara untuk menjebaknya. Kau tidak bisa mengalahkannya seorang diri, Yifan- _ge_ ," ucap Tao.

"Aku ini kuat, Tao. Aku tidak mungkin kalah darinya."

"Kali ini saja _gege,_ dengarkan aku dan jangan egois. Dia jauh lebih kuat darimu, akui saja itu. Tapi jika kita melakukannya bersama maka kita dapat mengalahkannya," tutur Tao dengan wajah yang sangat yakin.

Yifan berdecih dan memukul tiang di sampingnya.

"Lalu apa rencanamu?"

Tao tersenyum mendengar perkataan Yifan. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat ke Yifan.

"Pertama kita akan memberikan sebuah umpan. Di sekitar umpan itu kita akan membuat perangkap dan menjebaknya. Saat dia melemah maka kau akan datang dan menghabisinya," terang Tao.

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil?" tanya Yifan.

Tao mengangguk mantap. "Ya, aku yakin."

"Baiklah, sekarang... siapa yang akan menjadi umpannya?"

Tao dan Yifan saling bertatap.

"Tidak, Tao. Tidak. Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu."

"Aku bisa Yifa—"

"Biar aku yang menjadi umpannya."

Kedua laki-laki yang tengah berdebat itu menoleh dan terkejut melihat Xiumin yang berdiri tegak di ambang pintu.

"Jika ada orang yang akan membunuh mahluk itu, maka akulah orangnya," ucap Xiumin dengan semangat berapi.

"Kau yakin Xiumin?" tanya Yifan menatap Xiumin intens.

Xiumin mengangguk. "Aku yakin."

Tao tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Xiumin. Pria berpipi gembul itu balas tersenyum seraya meraih tangan Tao. Ia menggenggam tangan Tao erat.

"Tenanglah _ge_ , kita akan membalas perbuatannya pada Chen."

Senyum Xiumin melebar. Ia mendongak menatap langit pagi yang cerah.

"Aku punya firasat yang baik tentang ini."

.

* * *

Bulan purnama kembali bersinar malam ini. Pepohonan tanpa daun membuat sinar rembulan semakin terang. Angin musim dingin berhembus ringan di sela ranting-ranting pohon.

Sesosok manusia dengan jubah bertudung berwarna putih terlihat berjalan di tengah hutan yang sepi. Ia melangkah perlahan dan berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon elm tua besar, kemudian ia melepas tudung yang menutupi wajahnya.

Sinar lembut rembulan menimpa kulit putihnya. Mata sipit manusia bernama Xiumin itu bersinar di antara gelapnya malam.

"Keluarlah, aku tahu kau ada di sana," ucap Xiumin pada bayang pohon.

Sesosok pria bertubuh besar keluar dari balik pohon pinus dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya.

"Lihat siapa yang ada di sini," ucap pria itu.

"Kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan," balas Xiumin. Dagunya terangkat naik, wajah tanpa takut diberikannya.

"Kau ingin membunuhku. Tentu saja," sahut sang pria.

Xiumin mengeluarkan dua buah pisau dari balik jubah putihnya. "Kau akan menyesali perbuatanmu!"

Dengan cepat Xiumin berlari menuju sang pria. Ia mengayunkan kedua pisaunya pada sang pria yang menghindar mundur. Mata pria itu berkilat merah. Taring dan cakarnya keluar dengan mudah.

"Kau pikir aku akan takut pada bocah sepertimu!" teriak sang pria. Ia melompat menghindari beberapa sabitan yang diberikan Xiumin.

"Mungkin kau tidak takut pada seorang bocah, tapi bagaimana dengan tiga orang bocah?"

Sedetik setelah Xiumin selesai mengucapkan ucapannya, seutas tali berhasil melili dan memerangkap sang pria. Tali itu mengikat sang pria dengan batang pohon. Pria itu memberontak, berusaha melepaskan ikatan oada tubuhnya.

Tao dan Yifan keluar dari balik gelapnya malam. Jubah merah Tao terlihat serasi dengan iris merah milik _Alpha_ Yifan. Keduanya mendekati pria yang terikat dipohon dengan tatapan tajam yang sama.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Yifan. "Apa urusanmu dengan kami?"

Sang pria—terlepas dari kondisi terjepitnya—tertawa terbahak mendengar pertanyaan Yifan.

"Kau yakin tidak mengenaliku? Oh... mungkin lebih tepatnya, apa kau tidak mengenali wajah kakakku?"

Tao membelalakan matanya saat mendengar penuturan pria itu.

"Kau—tidak mungkin kau yang menyerang desaku lima belas tahun yang lalu," ujar Tao.

Sang pria menaikan sebelah alisnya, terkejut. "Oh, tak kusangka di antara kalian masih ada yang memiliki otak," ucapnya.

Ia menjulurkan lehernya, membuat wajahnya semakin dekat dengan Tao. "Aku adalah adik dari manusia serigala yang kalian bunuh."

Yifan menggeram galak. Ia akan menyerang pria itu jika saja Tao tidak menahan tubuhnya.

"Setelah kakakku meninggal, kekuatannya diwariskan kepadaku. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menangisi kepergiannya, dan itu semua karena kalian. Aku tidak akan berhenti membunuh sebelum aku mendapatkan kekuatan _Alpha_ -mu dan menjadi semakin kuat," racau pria itu. Ia tertawa dengan suara nyaring.

Xiumin membantu menahan tubuh Yifan saat sang _Alpha_ memberontak semakin kuat.

"Jadi, kau membunuh banyak jiwa tidak berdosa hanya karena kau ingin membalaskan dendammu padaku dan Yifan- _ge_?" tanya Tao.

Pria itu kembali tertawa terbahak dan berkata, "baiklah, cukup main-mainnya." Dengan itu ia memberontak dari ikatan tali dan berhasil lepas pada usaha pertamanya.

Tao dan Yifan melompat mundur sementara sang pria melangkah maju seraya melayangkan cakarannya. Xiumin menahan cakar itu dengan pisau miliknya.

"Bukan hanya kau yang ingin membalaskan dendam pada saudaramu. Kami juga!" teriak Xiumin. Ia menancapkan pisaunya yang lain pada lengan kanan sang pria dan menarik pisau itu turun menuju punggu tangannya.

Sang pria menjerit akibat rasa sakit di lengan kanannya. Darah memuncrat keluar dari luka panjang di lengan pria itu, mengotori tanah dan sebagian tubuh Xiumin dan pria itu. Sang pria memukul mundur Xiumin dan membuatnya terpental cukup jauh. Ia mengambil pisau yang masih menancap di punggung tangannya. Pisau itu berlumur darahnya sendiri. Ia menatap pisau itu sebelum melemparnya sembarang arah.

Belum sempat luka di lengan sang pria menutup, Yifan telah menyerangnya. Ia mengayunkan cakar panjangnya pada pria yang di penuhi darah itu dan mengenai bagian dadanya.

Sang pria yang tidak mau kalah ikut menyerang dan berhasil membuat luka yang cukup dalam pada perut Yifan. Luka sobekan itu terus mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak.

Tidak menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi, Tao dengan sebuah pedang perak memotong tangan kiri sang pria. Pria yang tengah lengah akibat serangannya pada Yifan itu melolong nyaring dan bertransformasi menjadi sosok serigala berbulu cokelat. Mata merahnya bersinar di bawah sinar bulan purnama.

Dengan regenerasi yang dapat dibilang menakutkan, lengan yang dipotong Tao kembali tumbuh. Tao dan Xiumin mundur perlahan saat Yifan ikut berubah menjadi seekor serigala berbulu putih. Sinar rembulan membuat bulu putih Yifan berkilau keperakan.

Kedua serigala itu menerjang satu sama lain. Yifan berhasil menggigit pundak sang serigala cokelat dan merobek dagingnya hingga putih tulang terlihat tersembul dari balik lapisan daging. Darah segar kembali mengucur dari luka gigitan itu.

Serigala cokelat mendapatkan kaki kiri Yifan dan menggigitnya hingga bunyi gemeretak tulang yang retak menggema di malam yang sunyi. Yifan melolong penuh kesakitan. Ia menendang serigala cokelat tepat di bawah rahangnya.

Tao yang bersiap dengan pedang dan Xiumin yang bersiaha dengan pisau nampak kesulitan membantu Yifan akibat gerakan cepat kedua serigala itu.

Berusaha mendekati kedua hewan liar itu, Tao mendapatkan sebuah cakaran panjang di tangan kanannya. Ia terjatuh ke atas tanah dengan suara debuman keras. Xiumin membantunya berdiri.

"Biarkan Yifan mengeluarkan semua amarahnya. Percayakan semuanya padanya," bisik Xiumin pada Tao yang berusaha mendeteksi pergerakan Yifan.

Geraman terdengar silih berganti bersamaan dengan cipratan darah yang terus bertambah. Kali ini Yifan berhasil mengunci pergerakan serigala cokelat. Xiumin yang melihat itu segera mengarahkan pisaunya pada leher sang serigala, siap untung memotong lehernya.

Namun serigala cokelat itu berhasil lepas dari cengkraman Yifan dan melayangkan cakarannya pada wajah Xiumin. Cakaran itu mengenai wajah bagian atas Xiumin. Xiumin berteriak kesakitan. Darah yang menuruni dagunya berkilau di timpa sinar bulan purnama.

Kedua mata dan dahi Xiumin terluka cukup dalam. Tao merobek lengan bajunya dan menekankan lengan baju itu pada luka Xiumin kuat, berusaha menghentikan pendarahannya.

Tubuh Xiumin bergetar menahan sakit, ia meremas jubah putih miliknya yang telah ternoda oleh tanah untuk menahan sakit. Tao kembali merobek lengan bajunya yang tersisa dan mengikatkannya pada luka Xiumin.

Yifan masih terus bergumul dengan serigala cokelat itu. Ia berhasil melukai paha dan perut sang serigala cokelat, menyebabkan genangan darah di bawah tubuh sang serigala.

Kembali Yifan berhasil mengunci gerakan sang serigala cokelat. Kali ini Tao menghunuskan pedangnya. Ia menancapkan pedang itu pada perut serigala cokelat, yang langsung melolong penuh iba, membuat darah semakin membasahi bulu-bulu cokelatnya. Lalu dengan sekuat tenaga Tao menarik pedang itu, memotong perut, dada, leher, dan kepala sang serigala cokelat.

Darah dan daging bercampur menjadi satu. Usus, hati, lambung, dan organ lainnya berhamburan keluar dari dalam perut sang serigala cokelat. Menyisakan sesosok mayat manusia serigala dengan tubuh hancur.

Tao melemparkan pedangnya yang telah berlumur darah sembarang. Ia jatuh lemas ke atas tanah di samping mayat itu. Napas Tao memburu dan detak jantungnya berdetak dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Selesai," ucap Tao pelan, tubuhnya bermandikan oleh darah. Ia memeluk Yifan yang juga bermandikan darah. Buku yang sebelumnya berwarna putih kini telah berubah menjadi merah kelam.

"Semua telah selesai. Xiumin- _ge_ , semua telah selesai."

Xiumin meraba benda di sekitarnya. Ia berhasil mencapai Tao dan memeluk pemuda itu erat. Air mata Tao meluncur keluar. Ia balas memegang lengan Xiumin kuat.

"Kita berhasil _ge_ , kita berhasil."

Yifan kembali berubah menjadi manusia dan memeluk kedua anggota kelompoknya erat. Dia telah kehilangan _Beta_ -nya, namun ia berjanji akan menjaga kedua anggota kelompoknya ini dengan taruhan nyawa.

Xiumin meraba kantung bajunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pemantik api. "Bakar dia Tao, pastikan dia lenyap dari muka bumi ini," ujar Xiumin.

Tao mengambil pemantik itu dari tangan Xiumin. Ia mengambil sebuah ranting pohon dan membakar ranting itu. Lalu dengan perlahan Tao mulai membakar jasad serigala yang telah membantai banyak manusia itu. Darah serigala cokelat itu berkilat dijilat api jingga.

Asap mulai terbentuk saat api yang dihasilkan mulai membesar. Tao kembali ke sisi Xiumin dan Yifan dan kembali merangkul mereka berdua.

"Tao," panggil Yifan. Tao menoleh dan tersenyum lemah pada sang _Alpha._

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Tao," janji Yifan.

Tao tersenyum dan mengecup singkat bibir Yifan.

"Aku tahu _ge_ , aku tahu."

Sinar rembulan masih terus bersinar. Deru angin yang makin hari kian bertambah dingin masih terus berhembus. Musim dingin akan tiba, dan setelahnya akan berganti menjadi musim semi. Dunia terus berputar dan gravitasi bumi akan terus menjaga seluruh isinya tetap berada di bawah.

Satu persatu manusia akan mati setiap harinya. Namun ketiga lelaki yang saling merangkul di depan sinar jingga api itu mengerti, apapun yang terjadi, selama mereka memiliki satu sama lain, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Dan hidup akan terus berlanjut.

 **.**

* * *

Fear will grip my soul, if I dare for something more

See I've lost so many in times before, my love

Oh alas, I live and breathe

In vein, my love

— **The Daring and The Lost by Art of Sleeping.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Fin**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N:** Setelah melalui halangan dan rintangan, akhirnya ff ini jadi juga. Terima kasih buat semua yang udah kasih semangatnya. /pelukin satu-satu. Fanfic ini dipersembahkan untuk event #PandaNetesDay hooray!

Untuk kritik dan saran sangat diterima dengan tangan terbuka.

 **Last,**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
